The present disclosure relates to a hybrid drive apparatus which is mounted on a vehicle and the like, and more particularly, relates to a hybrid drive apparatus including a clutch that drivingly connects an internal combustion engine and a speed change mechanism on a radial inner side of a rotary electric machine.
In recent years, development is underway on hybrid vehicles that combine a motor-generator (hereinafter simply called “motor”) as a rotary electric machine with an internal combustion engine as a source of power. In a hybrid drive apparatus proposed as one form of hybrid drive apparatuses for use in such hybrid vehicles, a motor drivingly connected to an input shaft of a speed change mechanism and an engine connecting clutch that engages and disengages (engages or releases) the input shaft and an engine connection shaft drivingly connected to the internal combustion engine are disposed at a part of a starting device (for example, torque converter) of a general automatic transmission so that a parallel hybrid drive apparatus is formed by simple replacement (refer to Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0008470).
In the engine connecting clutch according to Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0008470, outer friction plates and inner friction plates structuring a clutch are cooled by oil flying from the input shaft (or the engine connecting shaft may be also used) toward a radial outer side. The clutch is disposed on a radial inner side of a motor to reduce the axial dimension of the apparatus. Oil that cooled the outer friction plates and the inner friction plates is discharged from a hole formed on a drum portion engaged with the outer friction plates through between the drum portion and a rotor hub that holds a rotor of the motor.